Ilvermorny School - EXCHANGE STUDENTS OF MAGIC book 1
by Claire Potter-Malfoy
Summary: It's exchange student time at Hogwarts ! In this first book of the EXCHANGE STUDENTS OF MAGIC series , Ivy and gang go to Ilvermorny School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry !
1. Bye Hogwarts , Helloo Ilvermorny !

Ivy Hughes was excited when her , Draco , The 'Golden' Trio , All of the Weasleys in Hogwarts and Hannah Abbott were chosen to be exchange students . She learned they were going to Ilvermorny , an American version of Hogwarts. They were being transported by the Hogwarts Express to London , where they're book a plane to the Appalachian Mountains , where they'd find the Ilvermorny Express. The trip would take 3 days . When they got there , they'd have 1 week until it's school time. Hannah Abbott paled visibly at the thought of flying. "How are we supposed to get our school supplies ?" Ron asked. " , we are giving everyone a allowance of 75 galleons . Use it wisely." Said Snape with a sneer.

On the plane , Ivy smirked at Abbott's face. Hannah was on the verge of fainting. However the plane was landing. They were at the station of Battsmeade , and Horizontal Alley . At Horizontal Alley , they bought school robes , school hats , school books , and quills and parchment.

 __ **And there's the first chapter ! Next chapter will be going on the Ilvermorny Express and Sorting ! Comment which house you think each person (or one idc) should be in ! - Claire Out !**


	2. Meeting People and SORTING TIME !

**hey guys ! Before the story starts , I have some announcements.**

 _ **Disclaimer #1 :**_ _I don't own hp or teen titans ._

 ** _And guys , please join my Ilvermorny forum , right Here !_**

 ** _on with the story !_**

Ivy Hughes and the rest of the Exchange Students filed onto the Ilvermorny Express. It had a periwinkle coating , like the Hogwarts Express had a red coating. They stepped inside. The compartments were small on the outside and huge inside. One compartment could easily , at most , fit 20 people. There were only about 9 of them (Ivy , Harry , Ron , Draco , Ginny , Fred , George , Hermione , and Hannah ) in the Exchange Student Program. Their stuff took up 6 seats. Their door opened. A gaggle of 5 Ilvermorny girls stepped in. "You look new . Are you all 11?" Asked a blonde girl. "No. We are all 12 except for Ginny , who is 11." Draco sneered. "You sure don't act like it , right girls ?!" Said a ginger . "Yeah , Tess!" Said the girls . Another ginger caught Ivys eye. "What are you guys names ?" Ginny said , politely. "I'm Tess Vona -" said the first ginger with brown eyes "I'm Jess Vona !" Yelled the other ginger with shocking blue eyes. "We're twins . The blonde is Penny , the raven haired girl is Raven , and the brunette is Brittney ." Tess said . (Tess , Jess , Penny ,Raven , and Brittney looks) They were in their Ilvermorny uniforms , which was exactly like Hogwarts' uniforms but better. The robes and pants/skirts were made of periwinkle colored velvet , and the blouse/top was made with the finest white fabrics , and the vest was a periwinkle colored silk. The hats were made of fine periwinkle silk on the outside and lavender velvet inside. The school bags were like the compartments small on the outside , big on the inside. They quickly went and got into their uniforms.

AFTER THE TRAIN RIDE ...

"If you are part of the Hogwarts Exchange Student Program , you will be sorted first. " said Professor McConnell , an young witch with dazzling green eyes and raven colored hair that went down to her chest. "Hughes , Ivy" she called . Ivy went up and sat on the stool. They were sorted by the SORTING HAT , a hat like the SORTING HAT at Hogwarts but it was A GIRL and was LAVENDER . She put it on. "Horned Serpent !" (AN : I'm only doing ivy. The others got their Hogwarts house basically except Ginny got Horned Serpent . ) Ivy , Draco and Ginny followed the General (hoh) to the HS common room while the golden trio , and Fred and George went to Pukwudgie and Hannah went to Wampus.

Ivy , Draco , and Ginny saw the 5 girls from their compartment when they got to the common room . " Jess ! Penny ! Brittney! Raven ! It's 3 of the Hogwarts kids from the train !" Yelled Tess.

 _ **There is the chapter ! What did u think ? Don't forget the Ilvermorny forum link at the top ! See u next chapter and hopefully my Ilvermorny Forum ! Claire Out !**_

 _ **\- Claire**_


End file.
